Some wireless communication systems (“non-OFDM systems”) may implement a communication scheme other than Orthogonal-Frequency-Division-Multiplexing (OFDM), e.g., a single-carrier communication scheme.
A receiver operating in a non-OFDM system may utilize a time-domain Decision-Feedback-Equalizer (DFE), for example, to suppress inter-symbol interference. However, the DFE may be relatively complex, for example, in systems utilizing long impulse response channels, e.g., in Digital Television (DTV) systems.